A Filha do Andarilho
by Brazinha
Summary: A filha de Kenshin decide seguir seu destino... O que acontecerá com ela nesse meio tempo? XD Romance, aventura, ação!
1. Parte 1 A filha do Espadashin

A Filha do Andarilho  
  
Muitas lendas, histórias, e todos os tipos de contos eram falados sobre batousai o retalhador... que após vários anos sumiu...Dizem que ele se casou e teve dois filhos, outros que o odeiam, dizem que ele esta a espreita esperando pelo momento que pode retornar. A verdade que Batousai o retalhador não existe mais...Agora existe o não mais andarilho, não mais retalhador, Kenshin Himura, que atualmente está com seus 47 anos, e tem dois filhos chamados: Kenji que está com 16 anos, recusou-se a aprender o estilo Hinten Mitsurugui, agora aprendendo o Estilo kamya Kenshin, deixando Hiko (Mestre de Kenshin) Furioso, sua filha Tomoe que estava com 14 anos, parecia muito com a mãe, era exatamente igual, exeto pela cor dos olhos, ela tinha os olhos violeta, iguais ao do pai, e era isso que Kenshin temia... Em muitas ocasiões, quando sua filha ficava zangada, ela ficava com o mesmo olhar de retalhador do pai, a coisa mais estranha nela, era que ela não queria aprender o Estilo kamya Kashin...Mas, algo nela dizia que ela estava interessada no estilo do pai.  
Estas crônicas se iniciam... (Era Meiji):  
  
Era manhã no Dojo Kamya, Kenshin e Kaoru receberam a noticia que Misao e Aoshi depois de vários anos sem os ve-los iriam visitá-los.  
Kaoru estava meio afobada para ajeitar a casa para os convidados, Kenji que havia conhecido Shinjo (filho de Aoshi e Misao)  
estava muito alegre para ver o amigo que era apenas dois anos mais novo que ele. Tomoe não chegou a conhece-lo, pois vivia no Akebano conversando com Tsubame e Yahiko.  
-Kenshin! Desse jeito eles vão chegar aqui antes de terminamos de ajeitar a casa!kaoru disse meio afobada  
-Kaoru, ainda temos muito tempo...Acho que eles chegaram mais ao anoitecer, não se preocupe Kenshin falou com um sorriso.  
-Falando em tempo, cadê a Tomoe e o Kenji?  
-Bom, o Kenji está no Dojo treinando com Yahiko...Agora Tomoe eu não a vejo dês que o sol raiou, pensei que você tinha falado com ela.  
-O quê?! Então faz tempo que ela não está em casa!!!Kenshin precisamos conversar com ela.Kaoru dizia num tom quase histerico FAZ TEMPO QUE NÃO Á OLHAMOS AQUI EM CASA...TODO DIA É A MESMA COISA! ELA SAI CEDO E VOLTA TARDE!De um som histerico ela passa a falar a um tom dramático KENSHIN, SERÁ QUE É UM NAMORADO? SERÁ QUE ELA ESTÁ ESCONDENDO ALGO DE N"S?  
-Kaoru...dizia Kenshin num tom calmo Acho que não é nada disso, quando ela voltar a gente conversa com calma.  
Em quanto isso, perto da floresta, Estava uma garota de cabelos compridos bem escuros, e olhos cor de violeta, Treinando com um homem que aparentava ter uns 40 anos.  
-Vamos Tomoe, você está melhor do que o seu pai quando ele tinha sua idade. Bom por hoje o treinamento acabou.O céu esta bem escuro, melhor você voltar para a casa, seus pais devem estar preocupados, que eu saiba, você não contou que está treinando comigo certo?(dizia Hiko)  
-Hmm...É não cheguei a contar, provavelmente iriam dizer que eu não sirvo para essas coisas, Mas eu quero usar minha técnica para ajudar as pessoas.dizia Tomoe teimosamente  
-Igual ao pai...Bom de qualquer forma, quero que aceite isso Hiko ergueu as mãos..Tomoe olhou surpresa, era uma espada, estava na bainha, mas ela percebeu que era invertida Será a prova que você é a futura mestra do estilo Hiten Mitsurugui!Nossa técnica é uma técnica de morte...Porem não será assim para você.  
-Arigato! Tomoe abriu um largo sorriso, igual ao do pai e estendeu a mão, pegando a espada Preciso ir...Amanhã voltamos ao treinamento...Nos vemos depois Sensei! Tomoe saía correndo com a espada na mão.  
-É...Ela parece mesmo com o pai...(Hiko dizia sorrindo ao ver sua pupila, correndo).  
  
No Dojo Kamya:  
-Kenshin...Tomoe está demorando...Estou começando a ficar preocupada dizia kaoru meio nervosa Misao e Aoshi já estão aqui...E Misao quer ver a afilhada dela...E se aconteceu alguma coisa?  
-Kaoru, não fique assim.Kenshin deu um sorriso ao ver Kenji e Shinjo correndo por aí Ela deve estar voltando.  
Não deu outra, derrepente Kenshin e Kaoru ouviram Kenji gritar.  
-Tomoe!Olha a hora que você chegou, mamãe tá uma fera!Kenji dizia sorrindo, com um tom de kanalha como se disse-se "í vai levar bronca"  
Tomoe subiu as escadas para o quarto numa velocidade na qual Kenji não vira a espada que ela carregava.Ao chegar no quarto ela guardou a espada que recebera de HikoEla estava com uma roupa parecida de Kenshin.  
Kenshin se levantou e disse a Kaoru:  
-Vou falar para ela se arrumar, para jantarmos.  
-É bom mesmo! disse meio preocupada e chateada  
-Que é isso Kaoru, pelo menos ela chegou antes do jantar Kenshin sorriu e saiu em direção ao quarto da filha.  
Misao foi até Kaoru e disse: -Kaoru ainda não olhei a minha afilhada!Quando irei vê-la?Quero conhecer a sua filhinha ela deu um sorriso.  
-Ela só vai se arrumar e vai descer, Kaoru, olha Kenji e Shinjo brincando esse dois, ficaram muito amigos.  
-É mesmo!Misao falava rindo  
  
Em quanto isso Kenshin abriu a porta do quarto de sua filha e a viu meio suada e suja como se tive-se treinado o dia todo.  
-Tomoe, sua mãe pediu para você se arrumar para o jantar.ele olhou desconfiado, mas deu um sorriso.  
-Ahn...Tudo bem.  
- Vou esquentar seu banho.  
-Certo, Só irei escolher um kimono.  
-Hai!Kenshin saiu para esquentar o banho.  
Tomoe pegou um kimono detalhes de flores de cerejeira e desceu para tomar seu banho.  
Em quanto isso Kenshin já tinha esquentado o banho de Tomoe, e ela já havia acabado e estava se trocando. Kenshin e Aoshi estavam conversando nem Aoshi ou Kenshin envelheceram muito, quase não tinham traços do tempo  
-Nossa, faz muito tempo Aoshi Kenshin conversava servindo chá para Aoshi, o filho de vocês cresceu muito, parece muito com você.  
-É já faz muito tempo Himura, nunca mais vi Saitoh...Quando eu estava em Kyoto ele passou na minha casa...E disse algumas coisas, sobre alguns dos membros do Jupongatana estarem se reunindo para refazer os planos de Shishio Makoto.  
-De queimar Kyoto? E tudo mais que ele queria naquela época?  
-Creio que sim.Aoshi pegou a tigela e bebeu o ch  
Tomoe já vestida descia para jantar, Kaoru e Misao ainda continuavam conversando no quarto, enquanto Kenji e Shinjo estavam brincando.  
Tomoe chegou na sala onde se encontravam Aoshi e Kenshin muito sérios.  
Ela ficou na porta com medo de atrapalha-los...Então Aoshi disse:  
-Garota, você vai ficar até quando parada aí na porta?  
-Tomoe?Kenshin virou e olhou sua filha, os olhando.  
-Ahn...Eu não queria atrapalha-los...ela olhou para Aoshi sem graça  
-Sente aqui minha filha!disse Kenshin com um leve sorriso  
Tomoe sentou-se meio sem graça...Ela começou achar que interrompera uma conversa séria.  
Aoshi bebia o seu chá com tranqüilidade.  
-Aoshi essa é minha filha Tomoe!Tomoe esse é seu padrinho Aoshi Shinomori! -É um prazer conhece-lo...Tomoe disse fazendo uma reverencia japonesa  
Aoshi olhou para ela e disse num tom meio frio, típico.  
-Prazer.  
Tomoe se levantou e disse: Vou chamar mamãe.  
Ela saiu e chamou todos, após o jantar, Kenji e Shinjo continuaram aprontando.  
Misao e Kaoru...Estavam falando sobre suas vidas...E é claro, sobre a vida dos outros...Enquanto Kenshin e Aoshi meditavam.  
Tomoe subiu para o seu quarto...Acreditando que tinha dado uma primeira impressão horrível para seu padrinho...Se bem que Misao a paparicava muito.  
Enquanto isso Kenji procurava Shinjo que havia sumido...Kenji chegou no Dojo onde estava Kenshin com as pernas com cãibra de tanto que ficou meditando e Aoshi.  
-PAI!VOCÊ VIU SHINJO?gritava ele... Kenji puxou o jeito de ser da mãe FAZ UM TEMPÃO QUE EU NAO OLHO ELE!  
Kenshin quase deu um salto, ele levou um susto com a gritaria toda.  
-Ele deve tá se escondendo de você Aoshi olhou meio preocupado e Kenshin acrescentou:  
-Por brincadeira! O menino foi dormir...resmungando -ele fica se escondendo...Também não vou esperar Tomoe botou seu kimono para dormir...Quando derrepente um dardo passa quase a acertando. Tinha um papel amarrado ao dardo...O dardo fez um buraco na parede...Ela pegou o dardo e leu a carta que dizia.  
  
"Batousai,  
Tantas histórias ouvi sobre você,  
Mas vou provar que você não é tudo o que dizem,  
Venha me enfrentar se tiver coragem,  
Estarei esperando na ponte, no centro de Tókio.  
Ao anoitecer..."  
  
Tomoe arregalou os olhos...Quem será batousai?(ela não sabia sobre o passado de seu pai nem Hiko tinha contado a ela)  
Então ela pensou que essa seria uma oportunidade de testar suas habilidades.  
Tomoe olhou sua espada uma ou duas vezes, e depois desceu, pois escutou um barulho.  
Lá embaixo Kaoru foi ver quem estava na porta...Um Homem com uma capa estava falando com Kaoru...Parado segurando um cavalo...Shinjo olhou a cena e foi falar para seu "tio" Kenshin.  
Ele correu para o Dojo e disse:  
-Himura!Himura!  
Kenshin virou meio espantado e olhou Shinjo...Aoshi ao ouvir a voz do filho ficou mais aliviado mesmo que não demostra-se isso.  
-O que foi Shinjo?  
-tem um estranho lá na porta com a Sra. Himura!  
-O quê?disse Kenshin assustado  
Kenshin tão afobado esqueceu sua sakabatou...E correu...Então ele olhou alguém bem familiar.  
Tomoe que ouvira o que o "primo" disse...Saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode...Pegando sua sakabatou.  
Ela chegou na porta e viu o pai parado...Então ela correu para cima do homem...Tirou a espada da bainha pronta para atacar quando o homem disse:  
-Hei, ta doida? Por que cê ta tentando me cortar? Não brinque com espadas garotinha disse o homem sorrindo  
-Sanosuke?Sanosuke Sagara?disse Kenshin  
Sano deu um sorriso e disse:  
-Aê Kenshin quanto tempo! ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Kenshin Não vai me apresentar para seus amigos?  
Aoshi estava olhando tudo de longe, Misao se encontrava ao lado de Aoshi, Kenji estava coçando o olho, sem intender nada, Shinjo estava olhando desconfiado para Sanosuke, e Tomoe estava na frente de Sano com a espada na mão.  
Kenshin deu um leve sorriso e disse:  
-Ali apontando para Misao e Aoshi Estão Aoshi e Misao Shinomori.  
Sanosuke soltou uma gargalhada e disse:  
-A menina donia casou com Aoshi?HAHAHAAHHA!  
Misao bem irritada disse:  
-Cala boca Crista de Galo!  
Aoshi mesmo frio como era o olhava com desgosto ao ouvir ele falando daquele jeito com sua esposa.  
-Bom...Aquele ruivo ali é...então Kenshin foi interrompido foi por Sano  
-He, ele é seu filho né Kenshin? Esse ruivinho é igual á você! Tirando os olhos...Ele é igualzinho á você!  
-É...Ele é meu filho sim Sano...O nome dele é Kenji...Bom aquele menino do lado de Kenji, é Shinjo, filho de Aoshi e Misao.  
-o guri é filho deles? Deve ser tão simpático quanto o pai disse ironicamente  
-Bom, e essa garota que tá na sua frente é minha filha.  
-ela parece com a Kaoru! Se bem que tem algo que lembra você...HEHE, quem diria, vocês tem dois filhos dessa idade, foram rápidos né?E por que ela esta com a sua Sakabatou?  
Kenshin olhou a espada que Tomoe segurava, realmente parecia com a dele...Mas era bem nova, e tinha coisas diferentes, na bainha tinha um dragão.Para não deixar Kaoru preocupada ele disse ainda olhando a espada.  
-Acho que ela ficou preocupada, e mesmo não sabendo mexer na espada, veio defender a Kaoru!ao ouvir os comentários de Sanosuke, Kenshin ficou meio sem graça mais não comentou nada.  
-Que menininha valente...Mas, sua valentia não vai te salvar numa batalha, guria.ele sorriu para Tomoe que guardou a espada cruzando os braços e subindo p/ o quarto  
-Bom não vamos ficar aqui fora...Você deve estar cansado...Você não quer descansar Sano?disse Kenshin mudando de assunto  
-Quero sim...Mas antes, quero comer alguma coisa.  
Depois de comerem Kaoru e Kenshin foram p/ seu quarto, Kenji, Sano e Shinjo p/ um quarto, Misao e Aoshi p/ outro.  
Todos estavam dormindo, menos Tomoe, que continuava pensando...Que daqui a algumas horas ia ter uma batalha com alguém que quer matar um tal de batousai.  
Ela esperou ter certeza que todos haviam dormido...Ela ouviu um barulho...Mas pensou que talvez fosse um gato, pegou uma roupa igual à de kenshin, segurou sua sakabatou com firmeza e saiu do dojo.  
Ela estava andando em direção a ponte no centro de Tókio, havia poucas pessoas na rua.  
Enquanto isso, Aoshi acordou, desceu para beber água, ele virou...E notou algo que fez ele ficar meio assustado...Uma de suas Kodachis havia sumido! Kenshin desceu para fechar as janelas e portas do dojo, pois entrariam gatos, e encontrou Aoshi andando de um lado para outro.  
-Aoshi...O que você esta fazendo aqui?disse Kenshin com sono e confuso  
-Himura, uma de minhas Kodachis, sumiu!  
-O quê?  
-isso mesmo! E quando estava descendo eu passei pelo quarto de sua filha, e notei que aporta estava aberta...Não havia ninguém lá.  
-Ela não teria pegado sua espada! Para que ela faria isso?  
-Eu não sei Himura, ela é sua filha e não minha!Aoshi disse sério impaciente  
  
Tomoe chegou na ponte esperou alguns minutos e ela notou uma sombra.  
Ela olhou e havia um homem, não, parecia um garoto com uma espada! Ela disse:  
-Você é que está atraz de batousai?  
O garoto que escondia seu rosto com uma mascara disse:  
-Estou atraz de Batousai e provarei que ele não é mais forte do que Aoshi shinomori, Saitoh Hagime...Ou qualquer outro que ele diga ter enfrentado! Ele não tem coragem...Nem chegou aqui!Provavelmente estava com medo!  
-Escuta! Eu serei sua adversária...ela diz com um leve sorriso no rosto tirando a espada da bainha  
-Bom você pode ser um treino até eu lutar com Batousai ele falou ironicamente, com um sorrisinho.  
Ela saiu em direção dele com a espada na mão, ele fez a mesma coisa, e as espadas se chocaram...O que veio a seguir foi uma batalha excepcional, Tomoe que previa os movimentos do Adversário não deixava que esse a ataca-se para ferir, até que o garoto com sua espada curta passou para a outra mão pelas costas, ela não conseguiu prever os movimentos, e a espada foi cravada em seu ombro esquerdo, ela deu um grito de dor, mas logo depois guardou a espada. Então o garoto disse:  
-HAHAHA!Já desistiu? "timo, assim poparei sua vida!disse ele com um sorrisinho  
Ela apenas o olhou bem séria, tirou a espada de seu ombro e jogou para ele.  
Confuso ele a olhou em posição para atacar com a técnica Batou.  
Enquanto isso no Dojo Kamya, todos estão dormindo menos Aoshi e Kenshin.  
Kenshin todo preocupado disse:  
-Vou atraz dela!ele pegou sua sakabatou, temendo o pior.  
-Não se desespere Himura, bom de qualquer forma, tome ele estendeu a mão com um pequeno papel amassado encontrei isso no chão.  
Kenshin pegou o papel, e o leu, seu coração disparou...Alguém queria mata-lo, mas sua filha olhou o papel antes dele e foi enfrenta-lo...E se o oponente fosse mais forte?E se ela morre-se nessa batalha? Ele não ia se perdoar se algo acontece-se para a sua filha.  
Então ele saiu correndo para procura-la ele disse antes de sair:  
-Fique aqui se por acaso ela chegar aqui no Dojo, e, por favor, se ela chegar machucada a leve direto a um medico!  
-tudo bem Himura.  
  
Tomoe correu o Maximo que pode tirou a espada com a mão direita da bainha que ficava do lado esquerdo da sua cintura, O garoto não estava entendendo, pensando que o ataque seria fraco ele apenas tentou defender, não adiantou nada, ela havia dado o golpe Batou, a espada cortou o peito do garoto e ele caiu no chão.  
Tomoe que já não se agüentava ficar de pé, com o ferimento sangrando, ela tirou o laço de seu cabelo e amarrou sobre o ombro que sangrava, a fim de estancar o sangue, ela começou a andar com dificuldade.  
Ela pode olhar um homem ruivo correndo ao longe, Era Kenshin correndo ao seu encontro, o garoto estava no chão, não conseguia se mover, Kenshin olhou o garoto no chão e disse: - você...Você o matou?chocado  
Ela sorriu...Mas com uma expressão de dor, pelo machucado e disse:  
-Como iria mata-lo?ela amostrou a espada que segurava essa espada não mata ninguém.  
Kenshin sorriu aliviado.  
-Então não foi você que pegou a kodachi de Aoshi?  
-Kodachi? ela olhou a espada do garoto, depois pegou, ela estava cheia de sangue.  
-Essa é a espada dele?  
-É essa sim...Mas como? Como esse garoto pegou?  
-Eu não sei, eu recebi um bilhete no meu quarto, ele queria matar um tal de batousai, do jeito que ele falava dele, o cara devia ser muito forte.Eu aproveite a situação para testar minhas habilidades com a espada...ela tapou a boca, acabara de se entregar.  
Kenshin olhou para ela.  
-habilidades com a espada? Onde você aprendeu.  
Tomoe caiu com um baque no chão segurando o ombro sangrando, Kenshin notou a ferida e a levou direto ao hospital, onde megumi e seu marido americano, Tom, se encontravam.  
-Megumi!Megumi!disse Kenshin gritando, desesperado  
Megumi com sono desceu as escadas e disse:  
-Kenshin é você? Por que essa gritaria toda?  
Kenshin com a filha nos braços disse:  
-Cuide dela Megumi...Por favor.  
Megumi olhou cuidadosamente a filha de Kenshin.  
-Kenshin a deixe hoje aqui...Vou costurar o ferimento e depois botar ataduras, não se preocupe ela ficara boa.  
-Eu vou ficar aqui!  
-Acho melhor você voltar e dizer que ela já está bem.  
-Tudo bem, Cuide bem dela Megumi.  
Ele saiu em direção ao dojo, já estava amanhecendo quando Kenshin chegou ao Dojo...Ele viu Aoshi sentado na porta.  
-Me desculpe Aoshi deixa-lo acordado todo esse tempo, minha filha já está a salvo...Sua espada Entregou-lhe sua espada  
Aoshi o olhou sério. -OROOOOOO!  
-Himura! Como você me entrega a espada assim? -Não foi minha filha, foi um menino que usou...E.  
-Mesmo assim...Você devia te-la limpado.Olha o estado dela...Por isso eu poderia mata-lo, mas em respeito a Sra. Himura, não vou deixa-la viúva agora!  
-ORO!uma enorme gota sugira em sua cabeça  
  
Muito tempo depois..  
  
Tomoe chegou no dojo com o ombro enfaixado, subia o mais rápido que podia, mas não podia correr com muita velocidade, pois o ferimento iria se abrir...Ela voltou ao quarto quando ouviu seu irmão dizer:  
-Ah! Shinjo vamos fazer alguma coisa! Você só dormiu...Por que você ta tão cansado?  
- Kenji, eu não to me sentindo bem Shinjo falava com uma voz fraca.  
Ela achou bem estranho, mas derrepente eles foram dormir tarde..Ela botou um kimono amarelo, escondendo a ferida do ombro, da mãe. Kenshin ao passar pelo corredor olhou sua filha, ali em pé, dando pequenos toques no ombro e fazendo uma careta.  
Kenshin a abraçou e ela olhou espantada, mas depois deu um sorriso.  
-Desculpa te preocupar pai.  
-Que bom que você está bem...(.x) Fique tranqüila, além de mim, só Aoshi sabe sobre sua "lutinha".;  
-Hmm.  
Kenshin se lembrou e disse:  
-você não me disse...Onde você aprendeu a lutar?E que estilo é esse se você não treina com a sua mãe? E como você arranjou essa espada?  
-Calma...Calma...Bom...Eu aprendi a lutar com um mestre...Do estilo...Hiten Mitsurugui, Hiko me deu a espada.  
-Hiko?Hiko soejiro está te ensinando?Então você será a sucessora?Bem que eu estranhei ele ficar tão calmo ao saber que Kenji não queria ser mestre do estilo.  
-Hunm...Deve ser.  
-Bom, vamos esquecer isso.  
-Daijobu! ela sorriu e eles desceram para o caf  
  
Continua...  
  
Capitulo 2 - A Volta do lobo de Mibu 


	2. Parte 2 A volta do lobo de Mibu

Parte 2: À volta do lobo de Mibu  
  
Muitos mistérios ligavam batousai, que á alguns dias Tomoe lutara com um dos rivais dele, a noite chegou rápido, e uivos de lobo podiam ser ouvidos ao longe...Tudo era estranho, o fato do pai dela, ao ouvi-la falar de batousai, ter ficado sério, diferente do que era normalmente...Um homem gentil, amável, sempre esperando os filhos e a esposa com um sorriso, desta vez estava serio, tão serio que parecia outra pessoa.  
Mistérios, que talvez podiam ser solucionados...Teria ela coragem de chegar ao pai e perguntar "Quem é batousai?" Sem saber que o próprio pai era aquilo que ele mesmo abominava? Que ele fora um retalhador sanguinário? Terá ele coragem de responder a pergunta de seu passado à filha? Talvez...  
  
Essas crônicas se inciam...(Era Meiji):  
  
Naquela noite Kaoru estava angustiada, Aoshi, Misao e Shinjo, iriam embora no dia seguinte.  
Kenji ensinava algumas técnicas de Kendô para seu amigo antes dele ir embora.  
Misao havia falado no seu interesse de casar seu filho com uma mulher rica a Kaoru, ela disse que se ela não arranja-se uma assim, casaria o filho, com a filha de KaoruKaoru ao ouvir isso, caiu no chão  
-Até que seu filho é bem bonitinho...Mas, ela só irá se casar se quiser...disse Kaoru com uma gotona  
-Kaoru! Veja como eles tem tudo haver! (. ) Poderíamos casa-los logo quando tiverem 21 anos cada! é uma idade apropriada..O que você acha?  
-hmm...Eu não sei Misao...Kaoru olhava Kenji treinando com Shinjo, que desajeitado escorregara e batia sem querer na cabeça de Tomoe, que chateada saiu correndo atraz dele com uma espada de bambu... Kaoru recuperou a voz e disse Não sei se isso vai dar certo.  
-Claro que sim Kaoru, olha como eles se dão bem...disse Misao apontando para os dois brigando e ficou com uma enorme gota ao perceber isso Bom...Claro que isso leva tempo.  
Elas começaram á rir, esquecendo as angustias, Kaoru soube que sua filha treinava com Hiko, ficou chateada e aceitou, também soube da luta de sua filha, e que chegara em casa com uma ferida enorme no ombro, Agora ela esquecerá de tudo, estava feliz, e isso importava...Tomoe olhou mesmo brigando que as duas estavam felizes, e ela ficou mais animada, não via a mãe rir a tanto tempo, dês que soube de sua luta.  
Então ela parou de brigar com Shinjo, e veio em sua cabeça uma única pergunta..."Quem é batousai?".;  
Kenshin conversava com Aoshi, e Sano chegou, quem estava ali com Aoshi e Kenshin, fez Sano arregalar os olhos fazia anos que não via Saitoh, havia também um menino com /- a idade de Kenji.  
Sano abriu a porta e disse:  
-O que ele ta fazendo aqui?  
-Ah! Sano, Saitoh está nos contando umas coisas...Sobre o Jupongatana disse Kenshin  
Aoshi disse para Saitoh:  
-E você tem certeza disso?  
-Meus informantes são confiáveis.  
-HAHAA! E agora a gente vai confiar num cara como você Saitoh?  
-você esta muito ousado, faz tempo que não te dou uma lição não é Sagara?disse saitoh sorrindo friamente  
-Hunf, você continua se achando...disse sano  
- e você continua confiante respondeu saitoh  
-Bom, não vamos brigar, continue Saitoh.  
Tomoe distraída não via para onde ia...Mas estava indo a direção a sala, onde Kenshin, Saitoh, Sano e Aoshi conversavam, ela escorregou no tapete e caiu para dentro da sala onde ouviu:  
-Bom Batousai, melhor que eu, você deve saber como...foi interrompido com o barulho da queda da garota  
Todos na sala olharam para Tomoe, que abriu a boca p/ perguntar algo, mas não disse nada, mas Kenshin viu seus lábios formarem a pergunta "Quem de vocês é batousai? Quem é esse retalhador que tanto falam?" Kenshin, sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver nos lábios a sua pergunta.  
Saitoh sorriu e disse:  
-É sua filha?  
Kenshin respondeu ainda olhando abismado:  
-Sim.  
-Então, por que não contou a ela quem você realmente é batousai?  
Kenshin olhou saitoh com uma expressão de angustia e voltou os olhos p/ sua filha, que o olhava agora com desespero nos olhos...No qual ele pode ver perguntas se formando: Você?Você é um retalhador pai?  
Kenshin respondeu uma pergunta no qual só ele ouvira:  
-Eu não sou mais retalhador, e você devia saber Saitoh, que isso faz tanto tempo, dês de que conheci Kaoru tive uma razão para viver, não sou batousai, tão pouco andarilho, hoje sou apenas Kenshin Himura.  
Tomoe o olhava surpresa, ela levantou e sentou ao lado do pai e sorriu:  
-Então você deve ser muito forte pai!  
-Tomoe, quero que entenda...disse Kenshin meio nervoso  
-Tudo bem...disse ela sorrindo De qualquer forma, Sr. Hagime, sobre o Jupongatana, bom, eu ouvi rumores sobre eles, isso, incluía um tal de Souejiro Seta, que seria o tal líder, mas se bem creio eu, ouvi dizer que ele não retalha mais uma mosca faz anos.  
-Bom, garota, Souejiro, pode ter se redimido, mas de alguma forma, parece que ele que esta juntando o jupongatana de novo, isso não é de sua época, então não se intrometa, pirralha.  
Ela cruzou os braços com raiva e pensava'idiota, como é convencido.  
-Saitoh, mesmo assim, como iremos reconhecer Souejiro? Ele deve estar com uns 30 anos, na época que o conheci, ele tinha a idade de meu filho disse kenshin.  
-Batousai, deve saber que meus informantes, já devem saber exatamente onde ele está, incluindo também como ele se encontra nesse momento disse Saitoh.  
Tomoe notou o garoto que não falava nada, provavelmente era o filho de Saitoh, Kaoru, chegou na sala, e então disse:  
-Saitoh, sua esposa disse que você precisa ir.  
-Certo...ele se levantou e fez um gesto no qual seu filho levantou e saiu, e quando ele estava na porta indo ele disse Pense no que você ira fazer batousai, você ira a Kyoto prevenir o ataque? Ou vai ficar aqui, sem fazer nada? Decida-se...então saitoh saiu  
Kenshin olhava Saitoh saindo, muito sério. Aoshi virou para kenshin e disse:  
-Você vira conosco amanha p/ Kyoto Himura?  
-Não sei, se eu for, provavelmente Kaoru ira...Não irei deixa-la de novo, ela sofreu muito com minha partida naquela época, e como não sou mais andarilho, ela vira comigo, será como uma viajem...Mas só se ela deixar claro.  
Kaoru, já havia saído de lá, e dava para ouvir os carões que ela passava em kenji por quebrar vários pratos.  
Então Kenshin voltou a falar:  
A final, eles são minha família, Todos...E não deixarem que sofram...Kenshin segurava com força sua sakabatou na cintura  
Tomoe abre um sorriso e diz:  
-Eba!Vamos todos a Kyoto!  
-Mas, quem vai tomar conta do dojo?disse Kenshin  
-O Sagara e o tio Yahiko!Tomoe disse  
-Eu vou garotinha! Faz tempo que não tenho uma boa briga!disse Sano, estralando os dedos  
-MEU NOME É TOMOE! CRISTA DE GALO!  
-E O MEU, É SANOSUKE!GAROTINHA!  
-ok! Vamos deixar com o Yahiko então.  
De manhã o dojo estava vazio, não havia ninguém, somente algumas passadas de Yahiko no dojo kamya.  
Eles estavam viajando pela floresta para Kyoto, como Aoshi e Misao sabiam o caminho, entao eles os guiavam.  
No caminho, Kenji puxou assunto, pois todos estavam calados.  
-Mãe.  
-Sim meu filho?Disse Kaoru bem calma  
-Por quê a senhora escolheu esse nome p/ mim?  
-porcausa de uma história q seu pai me contou, quando eu estava grávida de vc.  
-E o nome da Tomoe? por que?  
-Esse..kaoru olhou p/ KenshinSeu pai que pôs nela.  
-Por que pai?  
-Porcausa de uma nobre e bonita mulher, que deu a vida pela pessoa q amava...Disse Kenshin Sorrindo  
-Ah...'Kenji fez uma cara de quem nao intendeu nada  
Logo depois eles viam uma aldeia em chamas, pessoas gritavam assustadas e pedindo socorro.  
Kenshin disse para ajuda-los...Depois de apagar o fogo...Eles notaram que Tomoe nao estava lá, Kaoru começou a gritar e chorar falando o nome da filha. Kenshin nao conseguia dizer uma palavra, era como se fosse a mesma coisa do passado, quando quase ele perdeu Kaoru, e agora, ele pode perder sua filha.  
Eles procuraram ela, e nada dela, ela nao estava em parte alguma...O medo aumentava em Kenshin, que imaginava coisas horriveis, e pensava até que ela podia está morta.  
Um garotinho meio assustado chegou correndo.  
-Senhor...Você é Kenshin Himura?  
-Hunm? sou sim! Por que?  
-Tem um recado para o senhor!  
-Recado? de quem?  
-De um moço, não sei o nome, ele só disse para entregar!  
Kenshin pega o papel.  
-Obrigado.  
-De nada moçoo garoto sai correndo.  
Kenshin começou a ler, e todos prestaram atenção.  
-"Himura Batousai, se lembra de mim? acho que nao...Foram muitos anos, Neste meio periodo, pessoas morreram...De qualquer forma você deve saber sobre o junpongatana,  
nao é? que estou liderando de novo? A batousai, essa será nossa ultima luta, se nao for, será o ultimo suspiro de sua filhinha..."  
Kenshin começou a suar frio, Kaoru estava em prantos, e kenji perguntava da irmã.  
Kenshin Disse:  
-Vamos logo a kyoto, eu irei mata-lo...falava seriose ele fez algo a minha filha,  
sera a morte dele...isso é certo.  
Aoshi,Misao,Sano,Kenji e Kaoru o olhavam assustados...Todos pensavam em só uma coisa: 'Batousai, Voltou?'.  
  
Chegando em Kyoto, eles foram se hospedar na casa de Misao e Aoshi, Quando Okina, chegou gritando.  
-ATÉ QUE ENFIM CHEGARAM, FAZ MUITO TEMPO RECEBI UMA CARTA, P/ HIMURA.  
Kenshin pegou a carta e a leu.  
-"Esperarei vc nos dominios de Shishio.  
Venha logo...Ou está com medo Batousai???Você terá 2 dias para treinar, nao se preocupe,  
nesse meio tempo nao matarei sua filha, mas se vc nao aparecer no dia combinado..."  
Havia se passado um dia, entao Kenshin só teria um dia p/ treinar, e o outro seria uma luta.  
No outro dia passou o dia treinando, Sanosuke..Bem,treinou tambémGota na escritora -' Enquanto Misao, discutia com Aoshi, ela dizia que queria ir, mais Aoshi dizia que era muito perigoso,  
Ela relutou, gritou, discutiu, mas acabou deixando tudo nas maos de Kenshin,Aoshi e Sano.  
Ao amanhecer, Partiram os tres em direçao ao local marcado.  
Tempo depois ao chegarem lá, estava muito silencioso...Muito calmo,Calmo d..Eles subiram as escadas, alguem havia reformado o lugar, e muito, pois ele havia sido consumido pelas chamas...Quando chegaram no topo, viram Tomoe amarrada, com dois cortes na buxexa esquerda, formando um X, seu ferimento sangrava, e alem disso ela tinha um ferimento na perna que sangrava muito tambem, ela estava inconciente, Kenshin quando a olhou nao imaginava, como ou quem fizera aquilo...quem machucaria uma menina?Kenshin viu a Sakabatou de sua filha no chao, e com um pouco de sangue,ao certo ela havia lutado, mas, infelizmente nao pode ganhar...Todos ouviram uma risada fria,horrivel,sem alegria ...e entao olharam p/ cima,Eles arregalaram os olhos.  
-Nao pode ser...disse Kenshin abismado  
  
CONTINUA.  
Capitulo 3 - A Revanche... 


	3. Parte 3 A Revanche

A Revanche  
  
O que pode acontecer quando velhos inimigos, se reencontraram?  
A Batalha final entre os dois melhores espadashins do final do xogunato vai começar,  
Kenshin e...  
  
-Saito...?Disse Kenshin pasmoFoi você?Você...Você fez isso com a minha filha?  
-HAHAHHAHAHAAH,Foi Batousai...Por que? Está se encomodando com algo?disse ele com um sorriso frio  
-Você...Vai...Morrer...Kenshin disse num tom frio  
-Batousai voltou.  
-Está com medo saito? vamos, venha!!!Vamos lutar! Não é isso que quer?  
Pois então...Venha, Você irá morrer...  
  
Saito, tirou sua katana, e Kenshin ficou na posição batou...Os dois foram para cima um do outro,  
Saito, conseguiu atingir Kenshin, que caiu no chão sangrando...Ouvindo os gritos, Tomoe acorda, e vê seu pai, no chão ...Ela sente uma ira e energia, rodear o corpo dela...Algo que ela nunca havia sentido, por impulso ela pegou a espada dela, a virou ao contrario,a fazendo poder matar e correu até saito...Sano olhou a garota e fez um gesto, fazendo com que Aoshi também a olha-se.  
-Ela vai...disse sano, olhando surpreso  
-Não podemos nos meter na luta. disse Aoshi, mais serio que o normal  
  
Kenshin, tentava se levantar, Então Tomoe, Vendo q Saito estava de costas, o atacou, furando o ombro dele, os olhos da menina estavam dourados, e num mesmo tom ameaçador de batousai...Saito virou para encarar a menina, que estava sangrando e cheias de ferimentos, Que não dizia uma palavra, e se mantinha com uma expressao seria, que encomodava.Kenshin levantou, e enpurrou a filha, voltando a luta, a batalha durou muito tempo, mas, finalmente kenshin o venceu. Saito, Viu que nao era por aí, ele tinha uma esposa e um filho, não podia os deixar assim...Depois Eles voltaram ao restaurante ayoia e econtraram os outros.  
-KENSHIN!!!!!! kaoru tinha lagrimas nos olhos e quando ia abraçar o marido, que estava sangrando viu sua filha em seus braços Mas... O que houve com ela?  
-Ela está bem, só muito cansada...respondeu Kenshin  
-E...Esse corte.  
-Fique calma.  
-AÊ, E eu? não tem abraço? E a comida? disse Sano  
-Você só pensa nisso!!! Crista de Galo, seu BAKA!disse Misao, que se calou ao olhar Aoshi, parado na porta em silencio, ela sorriu e o abraçou  
Aoshi deu um sorriso pequeno, porem verdadeiro, e a abraçou devagar, a beijando, longe de todos.  
-PAPAI!!!!!!kenji, sorriu para o pai Você é muito forte, né?  
-hehe..Meu filho..leve sua irmã para cima, e peça p/ alguem cuidar dos ferimentos dela, tudo bem?  
disse Kenshin  
-HAI! kenji, pegou a irmã e a levou  
  
3 dias depois do incidente tudo estava normal... E por mais esquisito que possa parecer, Kenshin, Voltara a ter contatos com Saito... Ele entendeu que saito, sempre foi orgulhoso, Um lobo de Mibu...  
  
Tomoe chega correndo da casa de Tsubame, ainda com um curativo no rosto  
-Paiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Você nem sabe!  
-OROOOOOOOOO?kenshin com aquela carinha(.) Oque foi minha filha?  
- Tsubame está gravida.. Yahiko vai ser papai!  
-huh? Sério? -é!  
-Hnm... Filha, tire esse curativo.. Já esta aí a muito tempo.  
-huh? É melhor não.  
-ué, por quê? kenshin estranha o comportamento da filha  
ela tira o curativo, e amostra a cicatriz em forma de um X igual ao do seu pai  
-Por isso.  
kenshin olha surpreso  
-Mas... Eu sinto muito ... Foi minha culpa.  
-Pai.. Não se preocupe, as coisas acontecem, Você não pode viver se culpando, apenas seguirei meu destino.  
Serei a nova mestre do estilo Hiten mitsrugui e nada vai me deter,  
Você papai...Vai ter orgulho de mim... E eu sempre lembrarei de você..Não como Batousai..Mas, sim como meu pai,o melhor espadashin do mundo.  
  
Os dois sorriram ao ver que rumo a vida tomou... Eles estavam contentes, mas.  
Será que esse é o fim?  
  
Fim?  
  
Nada na vida têm um fim, só se as pessoas desejarem...Foi isso que Kenshin aprendeu. A vida pode ter uma continuação, se nós não desistimos de seguir em frente. Se não desistimos de ser feliz.  
  
10 anos depois.  
  
'eu fico pensando, como o meu pai lidava com tudo isso, hoje vivo sozinha, tento proteger as pessoas,  
mas, as vezes, eu não consigo...O que posso fazer? Se muitas vezes minha espada não pode salvar uma pessoa se quer?"  
Tomoe andava pela floresta, estava chovendo, e ela olhava para o céu, estava lembrando de seu pai, sua mãe, seu irmão e seus amigos  
-Não...Eu não vou desistir de ser feliz.  
Agora ela era a mestre do estilo hiten mitsurugui, precisava rever seu irmão, precisava acabar com essa saudade que maxucava seu peito, precisava de alguém com quem conversar. Precisava contar o que aconteceu nesses ultimos 6 anos, logo que saiu de casa com apenas 18 anos, aprocura de respostas para a propria existencia. Rever seu irmão...Rever sua mãe e seu pai, se ainda resta-se tempo de faze-lo Me esperem...Saiu correndo, Voltaria para seu lar Kenshin...'Não, pai...'  
  
Depois de muito caminhar Tomoe voltou para casa. Kenji estava na porta, e este olhou uma garota quase da mesma idade que ele. -Quem é vc!  
-Eu? Ela olhou o garoto ruivo Kenji!  
-Eu conheço vc!  
-Sou eu meu irmão...Tomoe.  
-Tomoe?!!? como.  
-Sem perguntas por favor... Onde está nosso pai?  
-Está lá dentro..  
  
Ela passou pelo irmão e entrou pela porta do Dojo. Foi em direção das vozes que sabia ser de seu pai e sua mãe. Ela entrou no quarto onde Kenshin e Kaoru estavam. Os dois olharam uma linda garota parar na frente da porta. Seus logos cabelos negros presos num alto rabo de cavalo, estilo usado para os retalhadores. E sua roupa de mesmo estilo.  
-Quem? Quem é vc garota? - Disse Kaoru -Veio me matar?! Não sou mais batousai! Até quando viram atras de mim? - Disse Kenshin. Que depois ficou surpreso ao ver a garota jogar a espada num canto. Se ajoelhar ao lado dos pés da cama de Kenshin e sorri, ao mesmo tempo que lagrimas desciam por seu rosto.  
-Eu...Voltei, papai.  
-Tomoe?!Kenshin disse chocado  
-filha? Kaoru estava pasma  
-Sim...Sorriu para os dois Estou de volta... finalmente! abraçou os dois -Tomoe...Que bom que vc voltou minha filha.  
-É bom estar de volta. Tomoe sorriu para os dois. Um sorriso verdadeiro, que a muito ela não conseguia dar.  
  
E a história continua... Onde outros irão aparecer...Onde tudo vai começar.. Em "O espadachin" Descubra quem é Souejiro. E qual é sua conexão com Tomoe. Esteja preparado para ver revelações e acontecimentos do passado. 


End file.
